


The struggles of a micronation

by MilkGummy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Dynamics, Not quite sure where I was going with this, Platonic Relationships, most of these character interactions are pure HC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkGummy/pseuds/MilkGummy
Summary: Rlly just a 3am idea that got out of hand.Micronations are a lot more vulnerable than their parent Nations, and it’s finally time that they should acknowledge that.
Kudos: 39





	The struggles of a micronation

It was an unspoken thing among the micronations, they all knew that each and everyone of them had issues that they each had to deal with on the daily, but apparently the big shot Nations had no clue as to what that brought to them.  
—

The first micronation to cause concern was Molossia. 

He was in the middle of his semi annual meeting with America when he started having one of his coughing fits while in the middle of talking.

He didn’t stop coughing and wheezing for 7 minutes and looked like he was choking on the bile coming up his throat.

“Ah! Sorry about that, so about the war bonds?”

America nodded along, his attention focused on the red stained spot of dirt beside Molossia’s boots rather than the teen in front of him.

Molossia continued on like nothing even happened, was this the usual thing for him?

As the conversation drifted along Molossia couldn’t help but feel a bit of irritation as his father nation looked at him with pity and disgust. 

Unfortunately, Molossia’s plea for America to buy his war bonds was a bust, he’ll try again next year.  
—

The second micronation to gain the attention of their current parent nation was Kugelmugel.

Now it’s a known fact that Austria tries his hardest to make things as easy as possible for himself.  
So when the young boy appeared at his doorstep claiming his independence from his land he simply tried to keep contact with him to a minimum. 

But living in the same house, no matter how big, with the person you are doing your best to do the bare minimum for is hard.

Especially when said person suddenly collapses in front of you in the middle of asking you a question.

“What is for dinner? Can I get new paints?”

All Austria could do was stare in shock and mild concern as the young boy heaved himself up and continued with his questions as if he didn’t just slam his head onto the marble floor.

“Can I go to the park later with Ms.Hungary? Can I get some new brushes?”

Austria only nodded before shifting his head onto the spot where he fell.

A crack in the pristine marble floor…

Kugelmugel couldn’t help but notice the more frequent glances from Austria at the dinner table that evening.  
He felt strangely uncomfortable being stared at like he was an incompetent child that would make a mess a soon as he was left unattended.  
—

The third micronation to have their elder nation family worry about them was Wy

She was in the middle of telling her big brothers Australia and New Zealand about her adventure with Sealand when she started to suffocate on the air only to cough and wheeze in vain as she ended up slamming her head onto the dinner table, smashing it to pieces as she did so.

This caused a great deal of panic within her brothers, causing them to bolt up and quickly find a way to help her breathing even out.

“Hey, you alright there Wy?” Australia knew it was a stupid question to ask, of course she wasn’t fine she wouldn’t be wheezing like she was in the middle of a house fire is she was.

To his shock and worry she only nodded ,and with a tone so calm and numbing that it made him tense, she answered.

“It’s alright this happens every now and again, nothing to lose your head over.” 

New Zealand couldn’t help but look over at her with the most concerning gaze.

She isn’t playing that up is she...

The next few days for Wy were spent inside the comfort of her room while New Zealand and Australia took it upon themselves to make sure she didn’t move around much.

It was annoying and humiliating in Wy’s opinion, to be treated like a sickly child, if she wanted that kind of treatment she wouldn’t have claimed her independence at all.

—

The fourth micronation to bring about concern to his current familial nations was Sealand.

He was playing with Hanatamago in the living room,while Sweden sat on the sofa watching over him, when he fell over one of Hana’s toys.

It would’ve been fine if not for the fact that the fall had given him a bruise.

A small fall left a bruise on the boy made of pure steel

Sweden couldn’t help but tense up when he crouched down to look at the young boy’s injury only to see that when he got a hold of his strangely bruised leg he had left an even bigger hand shaped bruise in its place.

“...I’m sorry Sealand.”

It hurt to see his boy smile at him and speak out words that sounded so strangely hollow as if hurt him to say.

“Don’t worry Papa , this happens all the time, nothing to worry over!”

Sweden couldn’t help but put this bit of information into the back of his mind. Something to bring up to Finland when he got home.

Sealands' whole week was spent in Sweden’s workshop on a chair near the door, and he wasn’t allowed to be outside unless someone accompanied him.

As nice as it was to feel cared for it became suffocating and uncomfortable once he realized that his papa wouldn't leave him alone at all, he was glad that Finland and Iceland stepped in to help him get Sweden to give him some space.

—  
Truly it was a struggle for every nation when their people sought to leave their land,usually it resulted in a headache or a sneezing fit, but for micronation it’s clear to see that it’s a bit more than that.

Sometimes they don’t even notice that it’s not normal for that to happen until it’s too late to fix it.


End file.
